Fallen Knight
by erzachan-scarlet
Summary: Takes place right when Jellal gets arrested during the Nirvana incident. Gray has always loved Erza but does something stupid and leaves a broken-hearted Erza. When Gray comes back Erza is no where to be found and he suspects she has been kidnapped. How will Gray get through the pain of losing another person dear to him. Grayza! Evil Erza confirmed!
1. Lies and more Lies!

_**A/N: New story and I haven't given up on "Erza's urgency!" I just crammed in on Fairy Tail and everytime I write more to it, a new episode just changes my mind constantly. Anyways this story will be Grayza! You should also read the story description first to understand the story. Everyone knows what disclaimer I'm about to say. Please review!**_

 **"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"**

Shocked, all the members of the allied guilds heard the Titania's order and ceased their fighting with the magic council guards immediately and retreated giving nasty glares to the platoon especially at Lahar...all except Gray who continued to pummel the guards.

 **"What the hell Erza?! Of all the people I met, I expected you to understand the most out of all of us!"** Gray yelled as he dropped the soldier who was trembling beyond recognition from his grasp and faced his body to meet with Erza's.

 _Bad mistake..._

All bodies flew on to Gray pinning him down and leaving him vulnerable laying flat face down on the rocky floor. One if the men swung his foot at Gray's flawless face which was not so flawless now.

 **"Gray Fullbuster! You are under arrest for assisting a criminal and assaulting the Magic Council guards!"** A smirking Lahar yelled as he placed magic sealing handcuffs around Gray's wrist before he could attack him.

Gray stood up with the 'gentle' assistance of the guards and said nothing. He took a quick look at a furious Natsu being held back by a sobbing Lucy, Jura's fine waxed head, then to everyone but couldn't find Erza.

 _'Where the hell did she go?!'_ Gray thought but his thoughts were put out as he heard the sound of metal clanking and the dirt ruffling.

 **"Lahar! Please don't take him!"**

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of his Titania on both knees with her head bowing down on to the rocky ground facing Lahar who seemed bored out of his mind. Her voice sounded so broken and Gray didn't like it one bit.

 _'Stupid Erza! Can't you ever be heartless for once and save yourself?! Just leave me be or they'll take you in!'_ Gray yelled to Erza mentally but unfortunately she didn't receive the message. He overheard the guards whispering to each other about taking her in also as suspicion was now growing of her treason.

 **"I am deeply sorry for my comrade's behavior but I sincerely beg of you to release Gray Fullbuster. I will pay any price you name. I'll even write a 20-page apology letter and do you're math homework. I will even-"**

 _SLAP!_

Her pleas were cut off by one of the hardest and most painful slap on the cheek. Her face was tilted towards the left and her left cheek was stinging like a guzzled bee sting. Looking back, instead of meeting Lahar's misogynistic face, she was met face-to-face with...

 **"G-Gray?!"** Erza managed to squeak out as her eyes begin to tear up.

 **"What did I tell you Erza?! We could have just beat these council wussies up and leave peacefully but Noooooooo! Someone wanted to play 'Miss Pacifist' and ruin the whole fuckin' day even more!"** Gray lashed out.

'No! I did the right thing and tried to avoid trouble! Jellal wouldn't want us fighting... would he?' Erza tried to tell herself this but couldnt help and feel like a backstabber to her nakamas.

The knight placed her hand on her cheek and felt nothing but sheer coldness. She began to tremble uncontrollably as the other guilds were glaring at Gray from a distance. How could the person who made her feel worthy and loved when she was broken at the riverbank years ago make her feel so lost and empty. Without thinking, she swung her arm towards Gray but unfortunately he caught it. She then threw a flurry of punches and kicks toward the ice mage but felt more fatigue from every attack.

Much like a cliche, she lost her footing and kicked a sturdy rock causing her to tumble and brace for impact. Sadly, this wasn't those happy stories and she hit the rocky floor face first, her body following shortly after. Erza didn't notice her face now flooding with hot tears which began to bring agonizing pain to her new scratches and bruises.

"G-Gray...P-please don't do this..." Erza said weakly.

Gray didn't want any of this! He examined Erza's once beautiful face to find gashes running through her porcelain skin and streaks of blood staining it further. He sighed. 'Just stop Erza! I dont want to see your tears. I'm so sorry Erza but I don't want you to be involved in any of this. You might hate me after this but all I wish is for you're safety.'

The ice wizard took audible steps toward the fallen requip mage and pulled her up by the hair trying to make it as painless as possible and turned her face towards his.

 **"Erza...I think it's best for all of us if you just leave me right now. I...I hate you Erza Scarlet."** God it killed Gray in the insides to utter those words out but this was the best solution.

 **"Gray...hic... please d-dont say that..."**

 **"Oh?! And why shouldn't I?! You're selfish, you beat other people's ass' including mine for your own pleasure, you're ugly, and you treat everyone as if they are your slaves. You want me to tell you what you really are?! You're just a psychotic monster who corrects every little mistake as if you're a god but is too dense to even realize your own! I regret ever comforting you at the river. You are a disgrace to Fairy Tail. Get to the present Erza and stop trying to find out how it's like to be a master at the Tower of Heaven."** Shit...

Said too much lies...

Gray quickly put a hand over his mouth at realizing what he has just said and tried to hug Erza but was held back by Lahar and surprisingly throwing him inside the same car as Jellal and shut the door. He banged the doors and yelled to set him free but not even Team Natsu or even worse... Erza answered and just stood there watching him being driven away.

 **"ERZA! I LOVE YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAID! ERZA?! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!"** Gray yelled out to her but he already spotted her running away from the scene holding her head and tripping every few steps.

 **"ㅋㅋㅋ** **, Hehe... you know she'll never love you after this. Let alone even talk to you."**

Gray glared at the new baritone voice adjacent to him which belonged to none other than Jellal Fernandes but instantly froze as realization kicked in. He jumped in terror and crawled away from him until he hit the wall.

 **"I-I thought you changed!"**

 **"Not quite, Erza's always been a dummy and believed there was a good side to me and I guess she even influenced your feeble minds."**

 **"D-dont you dare call Erza a dummy!"**

 **"As if you sugarcoated it better"**

Gray was struck down by these words and admitted defeat. He then looked up to see Jellal's palm glowing a dark black aura and facing it to all the guards.

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing Jellal?!"** but Gray's words fell on dead ears as the celestial wizard fired his most powerful magic 'Altaris' at the guards and trashed the area.

 **"I have a little meeting I have to attend to so you can do whatever the fuck you want but this is where I get to say. Sayanora!"**

Jellal leaped out of the cart and used meteor to dash wherever the hell he wanted to go. Gray sighed and took a look at the area. Practically all of the magic council guards were tossed to the other side of Fire during that attack. Then one word played in his head... a gentle and loving name...He smiled like a maniac and began to make his way back to where Team Natsu was. He held out his necklace which had the name _Erza_ engraved on it when she constantly nagged him to have something to remember her by.

 _I'm coming Erza whether you like it or not and I promise to never hurt you again._

 _ **A/N: Well that was pretty terrible. When I write on my phone, it's hard to keep the storyline in my head and I just write whatever but hope this chapter is at least understandable. Please review if you believe in Erza.**_


	2. Newfound Retribution

_**A/N: I just noticed Gray used profanity the previous chapter :'(. I personally do hate profanity**_ _ **but I know Gray loves it. Also I**_ _ **don't**_ _ **think I**_ _ **will be**_ _ **doing POV unless that is more recommended.**_

"Damn it where did everybody go?!" Gray growled as he approached the area where Jellal and himself was arrested. On the walls of the mountain revealed many burnt sears on the rocks which was obviously Natsu. _But for what reason?_ Gray thought. The ice mage couldn't help but feel touched that Natsu actually cared for him.

Gray shook his head. He had to find Erza! And quick! When she ran off, he had a bad feeling that if he couldn't tell her the truth and apologize then Erza may never be the same. Why did he have to go that far?! Lahar probably would have left Erza alone either way.

The sun began to creep up from the horizon marking the beginning of a new day. Gray looked towards it and frowned. Memories of Erza crying in the same sun position when they were little began to play in his head. He remembers how he comforted her each time she did cry and how happy that made the both of them. Soon after, the redhead stopped visiting the river and instead came to Gray to play with and forget about her friends back at the Tower of Heaven. All of the happiness Erza showed Gray just seemed to have hurt Gray even more now.

The guilt was too much for Gray to bear and he clenched his chest hard with regret. Luckily, there he didn't have his shirt on or else it would have been a tattered mess by now. Every step he took seemed to fill him with more guilt and pain. The ice wizard could no longer bear it and rested besides a rock which was surprisingly smooth and round.

The earth beneath Gray began to rumble and the rock he was leaning against started to _move?_ Gray widened his eyes in terror. _It was Nirvana!_ The cannon seemed to function as it blasted a ray of dark aura right past the ice wizard. Gray reacted quickly with his Ice Make magic and brought the machine to destruction.

"Phew...Geez didnt that flame brain destroy this junk? Grr... he is gonna get a good ice make beating from me when I find him!" Gray muttered. Gray took one last look at the machine. "This could really have hurt someone... I'm glad it didn't"

The ice mage stood on top of the machine and surveyed the area hoping for any clues. Aha! His eyes stared at the Cait Shelter guild which was just a hundred feet away from where he was standing. He couldn't help but grin. He can finally be with his nakamas and have fun like they used to. No one should be out to capture him since Lahar wasn't able to live to tell the story. But more importantly, there is a certain redhead he looks forward to seeing. _His Erza..._

 _Meanwhile..._

The sky was painted a dark shade of scarlet marking the beginning of a new day. A certain redhead was lying down on the verge of a cliff. It had been a few hours since Gray was arrested. A few hours after Gray told Erza the harsh truth. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner you jerk?! I could have tried to change! It's all your fault!"

Fresh tears replaced her previous ones for the umpteenth time. The redhead banged her chest as if it would be able to free her from the pain of betrayal. Unfortunately, it didnt and it continued to cause great mischief. Oh how Erza so wanted to try what was implied in her dirty novels but wanted to try with someone she would love and the same feeling reciprocated with the other. The redhead wanted to blame Gray for her inability to find a suited lover but she knew it was her own fault.

She gently placed her shaking hands on her earrings and unhooked them. _"How long has it been since I've had these?"_ Erza thought to herself. These were the first gifts she has ever gotten  
from the ice mage himself however it didn't have any initials. Erza stood up and brushed off the dirt on her white blouse. She then requipped a sword from her collection and stared at the reflection. _"I'm a mess..."_

 _AAAAGGGHHHH!_

Erza felt a huge beam of energy impact her entire body encasing her in nothing but searing pain and blinding light. Under all the pressure, dark shadows taking human forms began to emerge from the light and began circling the rooted redhead. Normally, she would have stayed cool and slice the monsters into oblivion with her Heavens Wheel Armor. However, she felt weak after her vicious fight with Midnight and... Gray and didn't have the strength to move. Instead, she shrieked as loud as she can hoping at least Natsu would hear her and help her.

Her cries were muffled as soon as they started as the dark aura began to take the form of a dark liquid and gush down her throat. Erza tried to cough the substance out but the force was too great and she was forced to swallow the content. Immediately following, the light vanished into thin air and were replaced with the mountain scenery.

Nothing seemed to have change. At least on the oustide. Erza blinked a few times before she clenched her chest as if she was having a heart attack. Her breathing became more sharp and unsteady. She unconsciously requipped into an armor she has never seen before. (I can't describe so I'll make it simple :)) It had a thin black fabric covering her arms and lower part of the body with black crystals outlined on her joints and shoulders.

Erza began to wish Gray would come to her and tell her everything will be okay but her heart seemed to not listen and instead replaced all her love with twisted hate. After a few seconds, she was on her knees with her head hanging low. Her bangs covered her newfound face as an evil grin cracked on those lips. _Much better than my old sel_ f Erza thought...

 _One week later..._

Gray was currently in the a cafe with Natsu and the others except for Erza. After Gray went to Cait Shelter, a pink haired jumped out from the hut and tackled him. Gray looked up and was about to curse at the assaulter until his face was met with a sucker punch that felt VERY HOT! Another punch came his way ad he tried to block it but it was no use, he took another full blow one after the other causing him to spray his cold saliva all over the area.

"Damn you Graaay! I'm never going to forgive you for making Erza cry!"  
Natsu yelled as he lifted his arms for another smacking but was stopped when he noticed tears coming from Gray. The dragonslayer seemed to have calmed down after talking with the ice wizard and sorting out problems. One problem was that Erza was no where in sight and they decided to look for her until afternoon. There was no signs of the scarlet haired mage but they did find a pair of earrings. _Erza's Earrings..._

"Hey Icy stop daydreaming and let's head back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted with much annoyance and enthusiasm. Gray on the other hand was completely against the idea of heading back without Erza but obliged with the thought that he will send a whole army to look for her when they came back. The ice wizard stood up from his seat and grabbed the Pyro by the skaarf, lifting him off the ground. "Shut up you flame pr***! Why don't you go and ******-****".

All the restaurant customers who were mainly parents with children turned towards the ice wizard and gave him a glare that was almost as bad as Erzas. _Erza..._ Gray cupped his mouth with his hands but it was too late. Majority of the adults all piled up on the ice wizard giving him a rowdy fight which ended up tearing down the whole place.

 _On the outskirts of Magnolia..._

A huffing Lucy...a silent Natsu... an unconscious Gray... and a frightened Wendy were walking on the streets with people giving them strange looks. Lucy had to carry Gray after all the customers bodies basically suffocated him. Natsu on the other hand didn't help his friend until all the bodies were off of Gray. He was hurt by Gray's bad language even though he didn't know what it meant.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Gray yelled while flailing his arms and kicking his legs all over the celestial mage earning her a few bruises. Natsu shook his head and took the ice wizard from the angry Lucy.

"Look Gray! Erza is requipping!"

Gray instantly got up and scanned the whole area for a naked redhead! _Pervert!_ Unfortunately, he saw a giggling Natsu and a blushing Lucy. Gray wanted to beat him up right there and now but he knew they had to go to Fairy Tail first to inform the master. "I hate you Natsu." "I love you too."

Team Erza along with Wendy shouted insults the whole trip until they reached the guild. At least that's what it was. Everyone from the guild including Laxus had bandages being wrapped around their body next to a pile of rubble. The master had tears in his eyes as he approached the squad.

"Children...Fairy Tail...was attacked..."

 _Meanwhile..._

Dozens of dead bodies were piled next to a smirking redhead while many more were running for their lives. A brave soul decided to turn and fight the knight but met his end in one fell swipe of a sword.

"E-Erza-chan...is it r-really noble of you to kill people who can't defend themselves?" A terrified old man whimpered. "Silence! You dare speak to me, Erza Scarlet, Empress of the New World?!" In an instant her sword ran through the elder's throat, severing it and causing the other people to shriek in terror.

A little girl held on to her mother tight crying and yelling "That witch killed Grampa Bradley! Waaah!" The mother was trying to shush her child but it was too late. The redhead grabbed the child and pulled her out of the mothers grasp. "Never speak of what happened here or this child will have to pay for it." Erza then disappeared in an instant to an abandoned fortress.

"Gray, I wonder will you still hate me even though I changed?"

 _ **A/N: One thing I have to say about this long chapter was that it was poorly written. I just found**_ _**my new OTP and wanted to make a new story as soon as possible before anyone else makes a story on it but I also want to put another Fairy tail character who will be shipped with Erza. Please review if possible :)**_


End file.
